The Grey Lady
Helena Ravenclaw, more commonly reffered to as The Grey Lady, is the house ghost for Ravenclaw. She is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Before her death Helena attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was obviously sorted into Ravenclaw house. The Grey Lady is not mentioned much in the Harry Potter books, except in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, where Harry needs to find out where the diadem of Ravenclaw is. Before Death Helena Ravenclaw attended Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry for seven years, being taught the magical arts by her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw. During the time whilst she was at Hogwarts she fell in love with th Bloody Baron, but she never found true love as she could not find anyone who lived up to her standards. Death Before Helena Ravenclaw died, she was very jelous of her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw. Helena though she was not as intelligent as her mother, so she stole the diadem of Ravenclaw, a diadem that supposedly would allow the wearer to be more intelligent. "I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she still had it. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts." -The Grey Lady to Harry Potter. She stole the diadem and ran away to Albania. While she was in Albania, her mother became fataly ill, and sought to see her daughter once more before she died. Desperate, Rowena Ravenclaw, sent the Bloody Baron, a man who Helena had once loved, to find her daughter. Helena tried to hide from him, but the Baron tracked her down. When she he ard the baron thundering towards her in the forest, she hid the diadem inside a hollow tree. Helena refused to come with the Baron and rejected his affections. This caused the Bloody Baron to stab Helena in a fit of rage. Full of remorse at what he had done, he stabbed himself to death. The Bloody Baron still romes Hogwarts castle, with his robes covered in his and Helena's blood, he is also covered in chains. Life as a ghost During Helena Ravenclaw's life as a ghost, Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort, managed to riddle some important information. Tom Riddle, being very charming in his school years, managed to convince the Grey Lady to tell him where the diadem of Ravenclaw was. She told the story and Tom Riddle went to Albania, in search for the tree with the diadem inside. In his latest school years, Voldemort was very interested in Horcruxes, as it was a chance to become immortal. By this time, Tom had already made atleast two Horcruxes. Once Tom Riddle had found the diadem, he hid in the Room of Requirement, a place which Tom thought only he knew of. The Grey Lady was unaware of who Tom Riddle really was, so did not regret what she had told him until the first and second wizarding war. Appearances The Grey Lady is not noticed much in the films, but is a very significent character. *On the 1st of September 1991, The Grey Lady attended the start of term feast, and sat by the Ravenclaw table. *Later on in 1991, she is seen with Nearly Headless Nick, as he tells The Grey Lady about Harry Potter becoming Seeker for Gryffindor. *On the 25th of December 1991, Harry Potter was given his fathers cloak of invisibility, he wore the cloak, and wondered around the castle on his own during the night. He found the Mirror of Erised. On the 26th of December he took Ronald Weasley with him to the Mirror of Erised, on their way back, they passed The Grey lady. *On the 4th of June, The Grey Lady went to an advanced transfiguration class. She was sat on one of the desks, presumably taking notes. *On the 14th of February 1993, the Grey Lady was sat at Gryffindor Tower, reading. *In 1995, Helena Ravenclaw is seen in a portrait, in the corridor outside the Hogwarts Library. Helena Ravenclaw was often near the Library during her seven years at Hogwarts School. *On the 1st of March 1997, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Rubeus Hagrid went to the Hospital wing to visit Ron Weasley on his birthday. On their way there, they passed the Grey Lady, who was talking about the closure of the school, given the recent attacks on Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. *The Grey Lady, along with the other house ghosts, attended Albus Dumbledores funeral in early July, 1997. "The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air." -Discription of the Ghosts at Dumbledores funeral. *On the 2nd of May 1998, the Battle Of Hogwarts took place, as Voldemort found out the Harry Potter was within its premises. Harry had little time to uncover the remaining Horcruxes. He suspected that the diadem of Ravenclaw was on of them, so he went to find the Grey Lady to ask her if she knew where the diadem was. She knew where it was, but wasn't too convinced on telling him where it was. The Grey Lady: ''"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem. Generations of students have badgered me-"'' Harry Potter: ''"This isn't about trying to get better marks! This is about Voldemort- defeating Voldemort- or arn't you interested in that?"'' The Grey Lady: ''"Of course I- how dare you suggest-?"'' Harry Potter: ''"Well, Help me then!"''